fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Luigi's Mansion series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Note that Luigi's Mansion is often considered part of the Mario series in the Super Smash Bros. series. For more details see Mario X Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Luigi's Mansion Super Smash Bros. While Super Smash Bros. Melee doesn't directly feature any element from the Luigi's Mansion series, Luigi's portrayed here as a coward character, likely referencing his behaviour in Luigi's Mansion, and the game is also mentioned in his character trophy. The game also features a Luigi's Mansion trophy, listed in the unrapresented series: Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Luigi's Mansion 'Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl features a stage based on the titular building from Luigi's Mansion. There also are four trophies (Luigi's character trophy and three other ones), a sticker and a music track from the game. Note that Luigi's Mansion is considered part of the Mario series in Super Smash Bros. games, so all this content is listed as part of the Mario series in the game itself. Luigi's Mansion stage Based on the titular mansion, it's unlocked after playing as Luigi three times in brawls. The stage takes place inside a scaled down version of the mansion, but its exterior can be seen if all charachters are outside. The mansion has five rooms based on rooms from the original game: the Foyer (center), the Study (top right), the Nursery (top left), the Ball Room (bottom right) and the Kitchen (bottom left). The stage also features four pillars that can be destroied causing the collapse of a portion of mansion. While it collapses Boos can be briefly seen flying away. Once its all collapsed, it magically rebuilds itself. This collapsing doesn't seem to directly reference the original game. Trophies The Luigi's Mansion sticker is: Music track *'''Luigi's Mansion Theme - A haunting orchestrated version of the main theme to Luigi's Mansion. It is the theme of the Luigi's Mansion stage. This song also plays during Luigi's Classic Mode credits. Luigi's Mansion Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Luigi Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. The Luigi's Mansion stage returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl only in the Wii U version of the game unchanged, but there also are some new elements. Poltergust 5000 Luigi returns as a playable character in the game, but has a new Final Smash move based on Luigi's Mansion, which replaces his Negative Zone move from the previous game. The move is called Poltergust 5000 and has Luigi bringing out his signature Poltergust 5000 weapon from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and using it to suck opponents in, and then shooting them away. The move also sucks in surrounding items, and some of these are also shoot out, potentially damaging opponents. Smash Tour A new mode in this version of the game is Smash Tour, a board game-like mode where players move their Mii around a board and then battle opponents that they meet. The mode features various items in the form of trophies that players can pick up with various effects. One of these items is Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion), that when used allows the user to walk through stationary opponents without triggering a battle. Trophies The two versions of the game feature various trophies from the Luigi's Mansion series, or trophies that menion Luigi games as a source or in the description. They're once again all listed in the Mario category. We included all the Luigi character trophies because his two main trophies in the Wii U version list Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon as a game source for the character, even though he's mainly considered a Mario character and his other two trophies don't list games. The Luigi (With Poltergust 5000) trophy, being classified as "Fighter related" rather than "series related", is technically about the item Luigi uses in his Final Smash (the NTSC name is wrong, also based on the model), however the item's origin is obviously the Luigi's Mansion series, and also the reference to the Poltergust 3000 from the first game is worth noting. Music tracks Alongside the Luigi's Mansion stage, the Luigi's Mansion Theme track also returns from Brawl unchanged, but there are two new tracks, played on that stage: *'Luigi's Mansion Series Medley': a medley of pieces from the Luigi's Mansion games, including "Luigi's Mansion Theme" from Luigi's Mansion with "Catching Ghost" and "Mission Complete" from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. *'On the Hunt -Gloomy Manor Ver.- (Instrumental)': instrumental version (lacking Luigi's humming) of "On the Hunt - Gloomy Manor Version" from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Spirits License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links